Programmable devices such as a programmable logic device (“PLD”) may have many components. In the past, generally significant components of a PLD could be tested by programming programmable resources (e.g., “fabric”) for a built-in self-test (“BIST”) system provided via a configuration bitstream in such fabric. However, PLDs have progressed into system-on-chips (“SoCs”), and not all significant components to be tested may be accessed via fabric for such BIST system instantiated testing. Along those lines, one or more analog blocks may be decoupled from such fabric, and so may not be accessible for such BIST system testing via fabric.
Hence, it would be useful to provide an SoC in which an analog block can be tested.